


An Unwelcoming Presence

by TrashBin_Archives



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bede is becoming a better person, F/M, Gloria had a horrible father figure for awhile, Grief/Mourning, Hop is still mourning after a year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBin_Archives/pseuds/TrashBin_Archives
Summary: Hop decides to research more into a project he started but didn't expect to find an unwelcoming person on the way. He tries to run away but that fails miserably.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 44
Collections: Pokemon Light AU





	An Unwelcoming Presence

Circhester was always known for its history. The ancient buildings still stand here today and serves as a glorious demonstration of Galar's beautiful history. Even though the city is known for its main piece of history that has a part in the darkest day, it also has a museum to tell visitors more about Galar's history, expanding further than the Darkest Day. Hop is there, examining a stone secured in a glass box with the title 'Stone Message'. This stone has forever caught Hop's eye and is the main reason for starting a project that he calls 'Project StoneLight'. He has taken a picture of it but he notices that his brain thinks the most when he looks at the stone in person. It's cryptic message always sparked his curiosity. What made it more disturbing and yet interesting was that how much its predictions came true.

_A warning to those beyond my time:_

_Be wary of what the future has in store._

_I see a demon that _ _devoured every star on earth and a man paranoid for his own people._

_I see that man abandoning everyone that hold love and respect for him for a cause beyond his time as well._

_But that man will be stopped by two children._

_Together, along with our heroes, will stop the demon and quell the Darkest Day._

_However, one of the children will fall to their own demons and ascend._

_But, the child will-_

Despite half or third of the relic being cut off, Hop can tell something is funny with this message. Despite it being destroyed and the rest lost in time, It's predictions came true. This artifact and it's creator predicted the Darkest Day happening in his and Gloria's time. Even the one section of the message that Hop never lets himself look at. He can read it, just not all of it. It's wording for one of the children ascending reminds him too much of the incident that happened a year ago. He tries not to dwell on it and decides to leave the area of the museum. He has been starting to realize how much that message was starting to affect him and its affect of causing a ripple of sorrow in his heart. Even though the message starts his thinking, it never brings him to any breakthroughs. Maybe Light can help him with this mystery.

Hop turns left and right through the crowd. It's not as dense as it usually was but it's still a little crowded here and there. He sees all the sections telling the histories of Galar in sections of the regions in rooms for them. Stow-on-Side, Circhester, Hammerlocke, Ballonlea and more. Nothing can turn down Hop's thirst for history, that's what his project is looking into right now at the moment. Hop believed that nothing can turn him away from this place and it's beautiful relics of the past. That is, until a certain boy was seen in the distance in the Ballonlea history section.

Hop froze. His attire was too familiar to not be him. His unruly hair, his purplish pink coat, Hop never thought in a million years he would ever see him again. His heart starts to race. He can't be in the same building as him. Not after what he has done. Or maybe it is still his own fault. Hop notices his head moving towards his direction. On impulse, Hop disappears into the crowd, praying to anything holy that he never saw him. He thought nothing can scare him out of the building he loves. Today proved that fact wrong.

Instead of planning the day in the Circhester museum, he spends his research in the Pokemon Center. It had a few open tables with no one else occupying them, so he takes one for himself. He just pulls out a small laptop and starts working away on it. Jotting down notes on thoughts about the project and new evidence and questions about it and who and what Light is. His anxiety about Bede slowly fades away until it's completely nonexistent. He was so focus on the screen that he didn't hear the footsteps closing on his table.

"I'd figured that you'd be here." Bede said

Every ounce of color drained from Hop's face. He didn't just follow him here, right? Hop didn't dare to look at his face. He couldn't bare the thought of making eye contact with the boy that started the end of everything he loved in his life. His words still scar him over the years. Even though they have become numb, they still pop up from time to time to just ruin his day. He hears Bede pull a chair and sit across from him but not completely, just in a diagonal line. Hop can see a part of his face in his vision, so he covers it by moving his computer screen. Bede chuckles "Still don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Hop says "You are the worst person i've ever met in my life."

"Well that's such strong words coming from Leon's little brother." Bede comments

Hop still keeps his cool though he has not a single tolerance for Bede, "If you're going visit me just to insult me, then leave."

"I'm not here to do that." Bede says

_Well that's new_, Hop thought. "Well then, what are you here for?" he asks, letting the venom coming with his words flow with them.

Bede taps his fingers against the wooden table, "Word is spreading that you're starting to isolate yourself."

Hop paused. When did Bede start to become interested in his life? And when did people start saying he was isolating himself? He had Light every time he went to the Slumbering Wealds. Then yet, nobody has a clue who Light is but himself. Hop smiled but not in a happy way, "When did you start to become concerned about me? Didn't you say you despised me or something awhile back?"

"Peoples opinions change, Hop. Including mine." Bede bit his lip, he didn't want to bring this up but he can't turn back now. He can see how broken Hop was when she took herself away from everybody. Out of all the people he knew, he just couldn't understand why Hop was beating himself up about her death so hard. Harder than anyone that knew her was doing. He sighed, "It's about Gloria, isn't it?"

"Don't." Hop said, he can tell his voice was starting to crack from just her name. He recollects himself "Don't bring her up in this conversation, please."

"Fine," Bede says "but I noticed that something is now very off ever since she... well.. died."

Bede is starting to realize how much saying those two soul crushing words hurt him. Maybe he was starting to understand Hop. "I've seen you overcome hard stuff close to this before. You stood up when your dreams were crushed. Leon told me how much you took your father's death with a smile despite how much it hurt. So, my question is... why are you still acting like her death was your fault?"

"Because it is!" Hop yelled. He notice Bede flinch from his reaction and the center going silent from his outburst. Hop blushes, mumbling a 'sorry' before calming himself. Well, calming himself the best he could. He can feel something wet running down his cheeks and quickly wipes them away. That's when he notices Bede's hand gently grasping his. For the first time in Hop's life, Bede was comforting him. Hop was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hop, you can tell me how you feel. Mostly likely, I'm probably mourning the same way as you."

"I-I..." Hop started "I should never blame anything involving her on you. Yeah, you probably started this whole mess but I had an opportunity."

Hop notices his voice is starting to shake but he doesn't care "I.. I could have stopped her. I could have driven her away from a choice like that but because I was so pissed and mad at her at the time to the point I left her alone. She pushed away everyone else but me and I was the one who pushed her away. She was calling for help. Calling to me for help and I..."

Hop voice was beginning to break ".. I ignored her. I left her alone. I abandon her when she needed me the most and I... I'll never forgive myself for it."

Bede was stunned. He never thought that him of all people would put the blame of her death on himself. People who knew what went down back in Postwick over a year ago would put the blame on him. Not like he denied it. At some extent, it was his fault for making her go down this path. He thought Hop out of all people would blame him but instead, he blames himself. Bede scooted his chair besides Hop, placing a hand on his back. For the first time in their conversation, Hop looks up at him. Hop thought to see is usual smug face but instead, he sees a calm and somber one. 

"I never thought you out of all people would blame themselves instead of me." Bede said

Hop was confused "Huh? What do you mean?"

Bede sighed, "You know, ever since her funeral, people started to blame her death on me. Especially Marnie and Gloria's fans. The media caught wind of what I did back in that day and people started sending me death threats and comments, saying that this was all my fault. And you know what, Hop. They're right."

Bede pinched the bridge of his nose, "Even though that charade has subsided, what they said is probably right. I did start all of this. I did start her path down to her being in a ash-jar in her mum's house. If I wasn't a sensitive prick back in the day, she would have still been here. Maybe if I knew that she had a rough start as a child with a scum of a father, I've would have reacted differently."

"I thought I would lose everything again but Opal isn't like the chairman. Her disappointment in me was the worst punishment I've ever gotten from her. Even though she still loves me like i'm her grandson, I can sense that our bond has shaken a little and I don't want to experience that ever again." Bede said

He chuckled but Hop can hear the croaked sobs from his throat "I guess that day was my rebirth to becoming a better person. I will thank Gloria for that."

Hop noticed a few tears falling from the boy's cheek. He can sense his regret and much as he could to his own. He is wondering if he is seeing Bede in a new light in his view. Maybe he could see him as more than just an orphan jerk that was in the middle of a reformation. He can start to see his growth as a person and Hop respects that. He respects that Bede is becoming a better person, even if it mean't tearing him down again. Although, Hop still has some bad blood between him and Bede. Maybe one day that will go away but now, he can at least tolerate being around him.

_Word count: 1857_

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see Bede's consequences of this whole charade of Gloria's death and how he deals with it in this AU, so here ya go. I probably write angst better than fluff. Either way, I love this story. I've always had this idea that when someone kills themselves(Like Gloria's case) and the reasoning behind the build up is very interesting and I like to see peoples reactions to whether they blames themselves or others. Anyways, hope you enjoyed with a few tears!


End file.
